


Mechanical Heart

by 4SetsOfCorsets (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cussing, Drug Use, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/4SetsOfCorsets
Summary: Nick tries to give everyone in the commonwealth a chance to be good, but there's one man he's had difficulty believing in. Maybe it's because he's just too stubborn......or maybe it's because he doesn't WANT him to change.((first Fallout fic so I still have to get used to writing these characters))





	Mechanical Heart

"Nora, are you sure this is a good idea? You don't even know if that water's irradiated or not."

The vault dweller laughed and shoved her bag into the detective's arms as she dipped her hand into the lake to test the water. "Nope! Perfectly clean!"

Nick rolled his eyes and turned around so the woman could bathe in peace. "You couldn't have waited until we reached the next settlement?"

"The nearest place with running water is Diamond City, and that's still a ways away. Admit it, I reek like a thousand year old ghoul."

Nick shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything—"

Nora splashed him angrily. "Rude! You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

Nick tensed, feeling a shock run through him as the water hit his back. "Careful with that!"

Nora sighed and thought for a moment. "Hey, Nick, are you really sure you want to come with me on this mission? You can turn back at any time, you know that, right?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because," she started, "you're a synth, and... and you know how the brotherhood is."

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "They may not be the nicest of folks, but I do get a kick out of hearing what weak insults they can come up with. 'Sides, travelling with you is much more interesting than sitting around all day back at Sanctuary."

"Fair enough." Nora shrugged and got dressed, grabbing her bag back from the synth. "Anyway, we better get going. Danse and Dogmeat are probably getting tired of waiting."

He nodded and let out a quiet sigh of annoyance as he felt his systems start speeding up, probably enough to be audible to the vault dweller. "Damnit, I just can't get a break, can I?"

Nora raised an eyebrow. "How come you've been heating up so quickly lately?"

"It's probably a bug. I'll run a diagnostic later. Like you said, we better get moving."

* * *

"Shit, how many of these guys are there?!" Danse whispered more to himself than anyone, really.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, but I sure hope this is the last few. I'll run out of bullets soon, otherwise."

The paladin rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I picked up some .45's off a raider back at the entrance. Honestly, I don't understand how you're even functioning if you can't remember to pack extra ammunition."

Nick glared at Danse as he was handed the box. He bit his lower lip as his fans started running full speed again. One of the ferals in the next room must have heard it, screaming to alert the others as it ran towards the two men, ready to attack. "Shit!" he panicked and jumped back to get out of the ghoul's path, but tripped and fell backwards onto Danse, knocking them both to the ground. Nick gasped as he suddenly felt the other's arm around his waist, holding him out of reach of the ghoul as he managed to land a fatal blow with his free hand.

Once the room was cleared, the two just stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to say. Eventually, Nick was first to speak. "Um, sorry about that..."

Danse shook his head and walked past the detective, making his way to the door. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just meet back up with Nora and Dogmeat, then we can leave."

Nick nodded and followed close behind, lighting a cigarette on the way there.

"Really? You're smoking _right now_?"

"Is that a problem?" He stopped and raised a non existent eyebrow at the other man, who turned to look at him with a stern expression.

"No, it's just not what I expected of someone who's constantly nagging Hancock for drug use."

Nick tensed a bit at this. "I-... That's different. He's an addict."

Danse smirked and leaned against the wall. "You sure you're not dependent on those things?"

"I'm sure."

"Then why don't we test that? You go one week without a smoke, _then_ tell me you're fine."

He froze. If he said no, Danse would assume he was addicted. But if he agreed, he'd be dancing with the devil, and a scarily observant one at that.

 

 

 

"Deal."


End file.
